


Into The Wild

by fiction_romance_only



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: And hot, Confusion, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fluff, Gay Sex, Human!Josh, Hybrid!Brendon, Hybrid!Dallon, Hybrids, Josh's hair, Love, M/M, Making Out, Mistery, Passion, Sex, Simply Cute, Smut, Song references, Tyler's eyes, Wild animals, alternative universe, enjoy, forest, hybrid!tyler, josh lives alone, two happy boys, tyler's crazy mind, wolf!tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiction_romance_only/pseuds/fiction_romance_only
Summary: Two boys from two completely different worlds collide and things get interesting. Trust is shared. Feelings develop. And none of them suspects what the future brings.





	1. Two worlds

Josh loved nature. The way the flowers bloomed every spring and even how they died down when winter starts and snowflakes cover the streets and the forest nearby. The way the wind carries all the leaves, pieces of bark and all his worries away in a stormy autumn night. The way every year in summer his world is whole because it’s so unbelievably warm and cozy and then at the end of it he cannot wait to see how the leaves change and the air gets thinner to the point where the weather is so cold that he has to change his trousers into long ones and put on his jacket before walking out of his apartment just like this year.

He accepted every challenge and possible disadvantage of nature and turned it into a benefit for himself because he felt so connected to his surroundings. Yeah, Josh loved nature and seasoning and he probably knows every animal and plant that was out there in the wilderness, every cycle and every existing creature.

Well, he thought he knew. But sometimes we discover something out there that no one ever saw in a book or a documentary. And if no one ever saw, who would ever know about it? Josh was aware of all the misery and undiscovered things that may be out there, sure. But what he wasn’t aware of were the two big brown eyes watching him as he made his way into the forest near his apartment like he did almost every day.

He walked straight ahead for a bit, going deeper and deeper into the woods. He wasn’t afraid of it because he did this so many times that he was just too experienced with every path and every corner of this place. It was his territory.

Once he found a good place to rest, he sat down at an old tree and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the leaves as they fell from the trees and got carried away by the autumn wind. He knew those sounds; they were as familiar as the skin that engulfed his bones.

He started to relax and feel every touch he made with nature, every strike of wind, small and strong ones. Every leave that chose to rest on his head, his hands or his legs that were lying straddled on the moist ground covered in roots.

He breathed in and out, so slowly, letting himself go and eventually drifted into a peaceful, calm and much needed sleep.

But his silence was disturbed by an unfamiliar, loud rustle. Normally he would recognize sounds from different animals, deciding on a squirrel, a bird or a mouse but that one sounded… bigger. He wasn’t afraid of bigger or more dangerous animals living in the wilderness next to his home. That sound was definitely not coming from an animal though.

Suddenly he felt as though he’s being watched. This rustling and cracking sounded like another human since he could make out sounds of shoes scratching at the ground and it was very much near his tree.

Josh slowly started to sit up, tuning his head so his dyed red hair blurred his vision. He brushed it away and looked around with wide eyes. Using the tree for support, he stood up and looked as deep as he could into all the bushes but found nothing. Then he heard it again and this time it really startled him because it was so close to him he should definitely see something but he couldn’t make out any shape all around his area.

“H-hello?” he whispered.

When he heard nothing at all and no sign of an answer the next few minutes, he started walking back the path he came from, straight to his apartment close to the edge of the woods. When he was inside he breathed out a breath of relieve. He had never experienced such a scary situation in the forest, _his_ forest. Where he grew up and where he would always be the only person who knew the place better than anyone else.

Suddenly he no longer felt as safe as he had always felt in his surroundings. Because now he faced the realization that there might be something unknown to him in his little world that he thought he knew in every possible way.

That thought scared but also excited him in a whole new level of discovering something new. Something that broke his usual, daily life that he knew just too well. Maybe it was something good. Because when he thought about it, his life was indeed getting a bit boring and as much as he loved it, he craved for a change. Caught inside his thoughts, he made his way into the kitchen.

He tried to forget about all of it while he made himself a coffee and settled down on his couch in front of the TV. The city was quiet and it was small. There wasn’t much noise here at all and at night all you could hear was the wind and the owls in the forest.

Yes, this was exactly the territory that Josh had always wished for. In the good old days he would be chasing butterflies with a catcher and collect different kinds of bugs in small boxes. His parents always scolded him for his behavior even though he always set all the collected animals free afterwards.

His loving but also very strict family didn’t allow him to do a lot of things. Like listening to his favorite music which was always something like rock and things including heavy drums because even though Josh was and has always been a rather quiet boy, he loved beating the crap out of his instrument, his beloved drums.

He looked like a rock singer with his ripped jeans and dyed hair, tattoos all over his right arm and his favorite black leather shoes with the laces going from his toes all over the foot and above his ankles. He was _the_ contrast to Mother Nature and that was why he loved it so much. Because of the early days of hiding things from his parents and simply being the opposite of their norms, being a rebel against their rules, he learned to love being it.

That didn’t mean he was an outsider or a victim of bullying. He learned to be himself and that earned him a lot of respect in his childhood and then also later in high school.

So in the end he thanked his parents for not allowing him certain things because that helped him finding himself. And later his parents opened up to his interests and accepted him the way he is now anyway so he had nothing to complain about. They even visited once in a while and sometimes brought his siblings along. He loved his family and had forgiven all their mistakes.

The walk to work wasn’t really a walk. Josh worked in a small music shop that was just across the street opposite to his apartment so he walked like two minutes. Sometimes he took one or two CD’s with him to listen to in the living room, sitting at his instrument drumming simultaneously with a song.

He didn’t need to earn a lot of money because he was alone and his parents owned the apartment he lived in. he had his colleges and his little amount of friends and that was always enough. His life now was a line, a straight, monotone, peaceful line that went on and on, never changing and never building knots or waves on its way to the end.

And no matter how much Josh loved it right now, he knew he needed something new to make his lonely little life less boring, even if it’s just a tiny bit.

********

Tyler was different from the others. His parents are dead so he had no one to look up to.

Siblings? Well, if people who left you behind for a better place count as siblings he had two brothers, Zack and Jay, and one sister, Madison. They left him behind, claiming that there were better places than the one that he was stuck in now.

They were always convinced that Tyler was an absolute shame for the whole family and a burden for every member of the little town they had built up in a place where no human would ever go to.

They were hybrids and humans were dangerous, even without animal benefits or any instincts. They had weapons and they had knowledge. As soon as a human would discover their save place, they would totally expose them in any way possible with their way of spreading information through social media and more advanced technology that a hybrid could never think of.

But deep down in the forest no one would disturb their world as the young generation that was about to become mature trained their strength for all the dangers that waited for them when they were set free (or free-ish) into the wild. They would be watched anyway. That was one thing Tyler knew for sure. Like teenage humans they would have to come back to town until the sun has set and with the upcoming autumn and winter time that would be very early.

He was definitely not looking forward to it at all. But nevertheless those were things that he was least worried about. What really bugged him was the fact that no one would want to talk to him like, never.

Just because he wasn’t interested in “training his strength” or preparing for the oh so dangerous, huge world that they were about to discover which consisted of a forest. He didn’t care much about it, so the others in his age started turning away from him at a young age already, calling him the weird kid and really, today this behavior was way too childish for the 16 to 18 year olds running around, chasing each other, pretending to be intimidating or some shit.

Tyler thought it was pointless. You only ever experience nature when you’re really thrown into it and not while you waste your time in this hellhole that everyone calls their home, so why not try it when you’re out there.

He for example was strong enough, thanks to his given advantages, to kinda survive without any training and protect himself. So he was, in a way, naturally different on the outside and he had no problem with that, if he wasn’t also different on the inside. Hell, he even divided himself from his own breed. His fucking ears looked different from all the others even though that should be impossible.

It was as though he was predicted to be on the outside of events. He twisted and turned his head to examine his ears once again but gave up as he just couldn’t see them. The others told him they looked strange so he believed them since he couldn’t prove them or even himself otherwise.

Once in a while he sat down and wondered why he couldn’t be like the others. Maybe someday he would find someone who was also kinda different like he was and they’d get along and be different and weird together. Right now he had no one and he had a really bad feeling that it would never change.

Today was the day. The day he would be a little bit more free than he was before. His generation was finally set out into the wilderness of the big forest that was their home.

Tyler would finally be able to discover not only their small town but the whole forest and find places to rest and to think because that was simply his favorite thing to do, rather than fighting and killing and hunting things.

He knew that he had all the benefits given to be a perfectly trained hunter and protector of their home and that was probably the fact that annoyed the other kids the most; that he didn’t make anything out of it or that apparently he didn’t appreciate any of it which was true in a way but it wasn’t his fault that he was who he was and he was a perfect thinker.

He was everything that he wasn’t supposed to be and that was disturbing but it was also his sense of life in a twisted way that nobody but him could ever understand. And even though he wasn’t mean or ungrateful, he was a rebel to everyone’s norms without intending to be. And now he was free.

They all stood in a line and waited for the big announcement, all of them in something like a festival clothing and armor to protect them when they were released.

Tyler wore something a bit different since he had no one to pick it for him or a family member or even some friend to give him advice. So he just wore a light, grey-brown shirt with black skinny jeans and a pair of high, dark brown winter boots.

Basically his outfit simply consisted of his normal clothes he wore every day which were always some human pieces of clothing that the leaders (who weren’t really leaders but someone had to do the duties) steal from shelters or even incoming ships of humans every month when they make their way into the human territory.

The human world was very dangerous to every hybrid living in different places on earth. No one ever thought about it and no one would ever go there. As soon as a hybrid smelled a human scent, their duty was to run as fast as they could into the opposite direction.

Though Tyler was not only a rebel to their population, he was also unbelievably curious; curious to a point where he would probably do the exact opposite and run towards a human scent if he ever smelled one.

Shortly before their leaders shouted out the big words, one of the other boys standing next to him turned his head in Tyler’s direction. It was Dallon, a person that didn’t seem to like Tyler much since their younger days and always tormented him for his different way of thinking and how he was such a weird kid and so not cool.

Tyler was always very mature and independent. Even as a kid he thought of Dallon as immature and annoying. And now he had to witness that nothing has changed in the last ten years. What a disappointment.

“Hey Brendon, how much do bet on Tyler dying in the first few minutes that we’re out there? I will get you three dead squirrels if you win betting against it. The same if I win, deal?”

He was talking to the boy on Tyler’s left, pretending he wasn’t standing in between them hearing everything they said.

Tyler always acted unfazed by the insults he got from Dallon and Brendon. They were foxes, after all. If anything, they should be intimidated by Tyler, a wolf and with that, their natural rival and possible danger.

But Tyler knew as well as them that he himself was too much of a coward to come at them or try to fight them. Especially since he could only rely on his instincts and had almost no fighting experience at all. They would probably win the fight and even if not, he didn’t want to risk it.

“Hmm I don’t know Dallon”, Brendon answered in an innocent voice, “I would rather not bet for him to stay alive, I would bet on less time until he gets eaten by some angry, uuh, birds or maybe some grasshoppers!”

They both started laughing hysterically as if it was the most hilarious thing in the whole world. And really, to them it probably was cause everything in their all day life consisted of teasing Tyler, so they probably never got to know any other activity than that and fighting which usually wasn’t very funny since they practiced their defenses for the wilderness. It wasn’t like Tyler hadn’t practiced at all, it was just that he did it much less than all the others and that seemed to be enough of a reason to make his life a living hell.

The leaders shouted their final words, a loud bell noise appeared which made Tyler clasp his ears onto his head and now the whole population of hybrids cheered and wished them good luck in discovering the world. The little ones looked after them jealously and proud but worried parents waved their kids goodbye with tears in their eyes.

Tyler wanted to throw up. Dallon and Brendon both turned their heads to give him an evil smirk. Then the next few seconds everyone including him more or less ran straight into the woods going deeper and deeper and as he looked back he realized how he was so not going to miss this. He would be gone as much as he could to escape this place, escape the safe town and finally be free in his surroundings.

He continued running with a smile on his face as the other boys and girls of his generation where long gone into different directions and he found himself all alone in the huge forest, still smiling. Looking to the right he saw a big tree and decided to climb.

Within seconds he sat on top of the branches, watching as the sun made its way up the hills miles away and the birds sang in the trees and it was the most peaceful and the most beautiful thing he had ever experienced. He closed his eyes and started to drift away.

He woke with a start, looking around with wide eyes only to realize he probably slept for hours which annoyed him because he had wasted so much of his free time. What really annoyed though was that when he woke up it was because he definitely felt someone pull his fuzzy tail as it was hanging down the branch he was lying on. That stupid thing was way too long anyways. He started to climb down the tree, jumping the last few meters and looked around.

Then he heard giggling inside the bushes and instantly though of Dallon and Brendon pulling a stupid prank on him or teasing him in general just because they had nothing better to do. Tyler had enough so he decided to speak up.

“Okay guys, very funny! You can come out now though, I’ve seriously had enough of your stupid behavior.”

And then they came crawling out of a bush, smirking evilly at Tyler and now making their way towards him. Tyler started to regret opening his mouth. The two looked truly intimidating and even though Tyler wasn’t supposed to, he felt defenseless.

What if they would actually attempt to kill him or worse, torture him or something? No one would be there to help him and no one even would if they saw. No one would hear him scream. No one… Suddenly they stopped walking, seemingly frozen in place as their eyes grew wide.

Tyler was confused. They weren’t scared of him, were they? What was it that made them stop and stare like they just saw the most horrible thing one could imagine? Tyler didn’t want to turn around, afraid of what was there behind him that was so terrifying that Dallon and Brendon didn’t try to fight it instantly.

Before he could even look behind himself, he heard a loud, roaring noise right next to his ear. He recognized that roar and as he turned around his thoughts were unfortunately confirmed. It was a bear; and it was so huge that it could kill Tyler by simply laying down on him.

He froze but then quickly looked around. The foxes were long gone. He thought once more but then had to stop himself from thinking for the first time in his life and just ran.

He ran and ran and he just couldn’t stop, even when he didn’t hear the massive animal roaring anymore. It was probably no longer following him. But his fear and adrenaline reached a whole new level inside of him so he continued running for his life.

Then he finally decided climbing up a tree and now jumping from tree to tree as fast as he could, oblivious to the fact that he was starting to reach the edge of the forest very quickly and he even ignored his senses as he started smelling a weird, new scent different from any animal that ever existed in this forest.

He didn’t just ignore it; he wasn’t aware of it and how it grew stronger and stronger and all of a sudden he came to a stop, not because he had stopped but because there was no tree anymore. He lost his balance completely, trying to hold onto some thin branches and eventually fell off and onto a hard, stony ground.

“OW! Crap!” He quickly stood on his feet and looked around only to realize he was standing at the very edge of the forest and also right in front of a _human house_.

He froze for a second time this day as he scrambled back into some bushes nearby. Though he still didn’t feel save. Everything was so open here and so bright. He tried to hide his fear of actually being probably less than 30 meters away from a living human for the first time ever.

He found a tree nearby and climbed on top of it to feel a bit more out of reach and less exposed. He was scared and excited at the same time even though he shouldn’t be. He knew what he learned. Humans were the most dangerous creatures that had ever existed on earth.

And even though he himself was more or less half human, he couldn’t help but believe the things that everyone told him since he was born.

Then something happened. The front door opened and someone stepped out into the fresh autumn air. Tyler’s eyes grew wider than they ever had before; not when Brendon had pushed him into the dirt for the first time and definitely not when he was seconds away from dying because of a fucking bear attack.

That was a human. That was a real boy. And he was beautiful and so full of color, unlike every hybrid he saw before.

His jeans were ripped. He had seen one of those on Dallon before and he always wanted one for himself since he was 15. His boots looked much like Tyler’s but black and with more laces and details.

But what amazed Tyler the most was his shirt which showed an amount of wildly painted colors into every possible direction and his hair which was bright red. That definitely wasn’t natural and he had never seen such a color on someone’s hair before. He was also sure that humans did not have magical powers or something similar, so how could his hair have this color?

He was told that his hair was dark brown but he never actually saw it. He once thought about letting it grow until it reached his shoulders so he could actually see but then he decided to not give the others more reasons to bully him because that hairstyle would look completely silly on him.

The human started moving towards him and now he began to panic, climbing higher and higher on his tree so the other animals and plants would do their job and cover his rustling sounds as he… what was he about to do? Follow the human? No way, but why not? So he just did, knowing that the boy would never hear him when he was so high up.

He followed inside the trees while the human walked on the ground just beneath him and sometimes when the boy looked around for whatever reason he would hide behind a few big branches and leaves so there was no possible way for the human to see him.

Finally he stopped walking so Tyler stopped climbing and stayed still in his place in a tree as the boy with the red hair leaned against a tree and eventually laid down resting his head on the roots.

There was no way that this position could ever be comfortable for a human. Humans usually had beds like they did in their little town and humans never slept on a dirty ground in the wilderness, ever.

Tyler couldn’t believe it and just as he was about to think a bit more about this strange human, he actually started snoring which almost startled Tyler down from the branch he was lying on. That boy was seriously sleeping in the middle of nowhere in a deep dangerous forest where he could easily get eaten by a bear or something else (okay, he wasn’t that deep inside the forest but still).

After watching this human for a few minutes Tyler realized he was truly the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen in his whole life which was short until now but he never thought he would see something else than his stupid and disrespectful population so he was very grateful for that.

Another five minutes later which felt like an eternity he decided to get all his himself together and climb a bit further down the tree, hoping that the many noises and the wind would still cover possible sounds he would probably make while climbing. Not willing to take the risk, he avoided all the leaves and things that produce rustling noises at the branches as he climbed further and further down.

Thankfully it wasn’t his tree that the human chose to lay down on, or he would definitely have noticed him and he didn’t want to know what would happen if a human saw him or even heard him. He started to shake, more fear engulfing him as he tried to find a new, comfortable position for himself.

He was so close now and almost sure that if he made any noise, the human would hear it. At least he wasn’t exposed so he would instantly see Tyler when he looked around. He could also just think that it was some animal if he’d really hear him rustling. Tyler calmed himself with those thoughts and slowly lied down again on a much lower branch very near to his recently discovered creature. He lied there and just watched the man sleep for what felt like hours.

Then he realized the sun was starting to set and he wondered for how long he was here, watching this beautiful man and totally forgetting about everything around him, he knew that no one would disturb them because once a hybrid would ever smell a human scent in the slightest they’d run into another direction, as far as possible to get away from it.

Tyler smirked at the thought. They were all the same and even though he was lonely, he sometimes really enjoyed being different and somehow his behavior made him brave in a way the others would never be. But he was torn from his thoughts once again as he remembered that he had to get back to town and he had to go quickly.

Buried in his worries, he didn’t pay attention to his branch cracking and eventually breaking away from the tree so that he, out of a reflex, gripped tightly onto another branch which wasn’t much thicker than a stick and seconds later it cracked too and Tyler fell right into the bush beneath him.

As soon as Tyler realized what just happened (and also for the second fucking time of the day) he scrambled up on all fours, running into the other direction as though he was possessed, hoping to death that the human didn’t see him or his tail flicking behind him as he ran back to town.

As he started running he could hear the human whispering a quiet “hello?” from the distance. Ignoring it, he continued to run, using all of his last power, feeling like he was being haunted until he finally saw the cabin and other hybrids surrounding the young ones, gleefully asking how it went and counting if everyone came back uninjured and healthy.

Tyler walked past them, hearing one of the leaders shout “Tyler’s also back, good” sounding somewhat relieved as he grasped tightly onto his right shoulder, a gesture that made Tyler look at him with wide eyes, managing a small smile of appreciation at him as he continued walking to his cabin.

As soon as he was inside he let himself fall right on the bed and was asleep within seconds. He gave a shit about showering at the river since everyone would be there; he could do that tomorrow so he was at least all by himself, something that he was used to anyway.


	2. Collide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! A second chapter just for you as a thank you for the first and very nice comments ;)

The next day Josh decided that he was definitely going to find out where that mysterious rustling came from and if it would be there again.

He was so curious and excited about this one thing because it was like a hope to find something new and that made him go crazy. So after work he began collecting everything he would maybe need out there, like his pen and a sketch blog because sometimes he was in a mood to draw things like plants or animals if he saw something that would catch his eye.

He was almost ready when he remembered to get his camera, you know, just in case.

He seriously didn’t know what to expect when he made his way towards the middle of nowhere but the excitement bubbling in his stomach pushed him farther and farther into the woods until he found an old, big tree to rest.

He sat down like he always did, resting his head against the tree while sitting on the roots. Then he noticed something that amazed him in many ways. A beautiful flower had bloomed right in front of him and he only now saw it.

Time to get out his blog, he thought, took his pen in his right hand and started drawing the plant which was pink but seemed to shine in many different other colors at the same time.

The light of the evening sun had split up through the trees, making the flower look like a mix of every color. It was unbelievably pretty and probably very rare so he just had to capture it.

He also took a photo of it and captured the surroundings with the camera so he could maybe find it again, which wasn’t impossible for him because he knew this forest and he would probably be able to find something like a shining, beautiful flower in a brown and green environment without a problem. He took some more photos of a few squirrels and plants, walking around a bit, finding new and incredibly pretty things.

But after a time it somehow got boring and Josh couldn’t seem to figure out why.

He always did this. It was his absolute favorite thing to do so why was it getting boring all of a sudden? Was it because of that mysterious sound that Josh craved to hear again? He wondered what else it could be and now he felt stupid because it was just a sound, wasn’t it?

He was going out of his mind over this and he was just about to turn around and walk back home when he stilled in shock instantly.

There was it again. It came back, whatever it was, and it filled Josh once again with fear and excitement about what it could be. He continued staying still and started to look around and search for any source of the sound of rustling he just heard.

Tyler’s heart had officially stopped beating.

He watched with wide eyes as the human made his way through every bush and went around every tree to look behind it and search through every branch like a mad man.

Why did he have to search for this human again? Now he got what he feared. He knew he was just too loud and too clumsy for this.

He himself was sitting frozen and very high up in a thick tree where the man would never see him. But really, why was he fooling himself?

He was only curious about humans cause he wanted to witness how they are and this human seemed so innocent and so connected with nature that Tyler just couldn’t get rid of the thought that maybe he was different. But how would he know without having met others of his breed.

Still, he started to think that his body seemed to crave for attention on purpose. He didn’t know what made him move towards this person but that was the reason he made a sound, because he wanted to get closer once again but he knew how that ended the last time.

Now he couldn’t move, because the human was looking straight in his direction. It was impossible for him to see Tyler though.

The leaders said that the sunset thing was a rule for the first day of hunting (or just a silly running around cause you had nothing better to do) so they were now free to go wherever they wanted unless they got back after like three days to visit or more often if they’d like.

Though it wasn’t that Tyler had someone waiting for him anyways. So he guessed this was just to have a certain feeling of control over them while they were free now. The leaders probably just wanted to feel like real leaders.

In the end you would have to go back anyway because you might need fresh clothes from your cabin after you shower by the river.

The sun had already started to set and Tyler was getting tired. The human was still looking towards him and now he actually looked scared and Tyler started to wonder what had caught his eye.

He was as still as a branch. He didn’t move at all and suddenly started to wonder if he should so that boy would be torn from his thoughts or whatever caught his eye. He decided to show a bit of bravery to himself and slowly moved towards the human who then jumped back, gasping like he saw a ghost and just now Tyler realized. His eyes.

As a wolf, your eyes will start to glow when it gets dark and while others shone bright yellow or white, which wasn’t less scary, Tyler’s always grew bright _red_.

So that must have looked very creepy to the scared boy who slipped on the moist leaves out of shock and was now sitting and scrambling away from him.

He thought that Tyler was a wolf, which he technically was but he wasn’t really dangerous.

Sure, he could bite him or scare him away if he wanted to but that was the thing, Tyler didn’t want to hurt him. He must’ve been out of his mind as he faced the fact that the least he could do for the boy now was exposing himself.

Maybe he would never come back because he was so scared and thought there was some wolf haunting him. But if Tyler showed himself, there was this little possibility that he would get interested and even come back _for him_ and that thought excited Tyler in a way he never thought something would.

And maybe he would consider Tyler more of a human than an animal if he got to know him a bit. He continued crawling towards the human and the human continued crawling backwards in fear.

“A-a wolf?! Oh god, oh god, please… please don’t!” Josh weakly whispered, feeling helpless.

He regretted coming back instantly as the glowing eyes came closer and closer and that was all he could see. Why were they red? Weren’t they supposed to be yellow or something?

Josh was so confused so he simply closed his eyes instead of running away because the animal would follow him and then kill him for sure.

But if it would realize that Josh was no danger for him or an intruder or something he would maybe just let it go. He could only hope now. At least that was what he read in all the books.

He could feel the animal getting closer to him, slowly sensing proximity. He could even hear its breathing now. Josh tried to relax all his senses, his eyes closed so he could only feel, hear and smell but what he smelled as the animal neared him now confused him more than anything ever had. Was that… shampoo?

This made Josh open his eyes only to look into piercing red ones from up close now, right in front of him. And he started to realize that he was _very_ close. So close that he could feel the breath of what seemed to be a young man, probably at his age or even younger.

Josh was so mesmerized he couldn’t move or jump away from him.

He also couldn’t say anything because one second he thought he was being haunted by an intimidating, wild animal and the next moment he was facing a young and, needless to say, a very attractive man inches away from his face.

The boy was covered in dirt, his hands almost fully black just like the rest of his body.

He had scratches everywhere, Josh noticed. He stared into his face again and noticed big, round eyes, a pointy nose and the most beautiful, plump lips Josh had ever seen.

But all those things where just mildly disturbing or fascinating because what amazed Josh the most was that this boy practically sitting on his lap was only half human.

The other half of him seemed to consist of big, fuzzy, brown ears on top of his head that matched with a long, fluffy tail at the bottom of his back.

The ears were moving, turning towards any noises coming from all around them. Now they were slowly turning towards Josh; a gesture he considered as a good sign, a sign of something like trust.

His tail was also moving slowly, carefully; swinging back and forth behind the boy. He moved a bit and was now leaning down and looking at him submissively from below.

Josh could not grasp what he saw as he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and slowly started to move a few centimeters away from the mysterious young man, wolf or whatever he was.

Tyler couldn’t believe what he had done. Like, was he mental?

Exposing himself right in front of a stranger and even more important, a fucking human. But there was no going back now. He didn’t know what to feel now so he simply got into a submissive position; a shy, innocent one and that was never a wrong thing to do since he didn’t know what this guy was capable of.

What should he do? Should he just leave this boy confused and lost in a dark forest now or should he try to talk to him? Maybe get to know him a bit?  Before he could think of anything else, the human spoke.

“Uhh, hello. W-what are you doing here… all alone?” He asked and sounded somewhat worried about Tyler.

The sound of his voice made Tyler frown in deep confusion. That boy met him like five minutes ago and he was already concerned about him and his well-being? He cared about him right now more than anyone of the others of his population ever did. That alone amazed Tyler. He slowly changed his position and was now sitting right in front of the boy to look him straight in the eyes. The human spoke once again and the sound of it did something with Tyler’s stomach and he didn’t know what it was that was so hypnotizing about it. He couldn’t help but listen to everything he said with wide, curious eyes.

“I… I’m Josh, b-by the way”

The boy, Josh, sounded very unsure and he was probably wondering if Tyler even spoke his language. He stared at him for another two minutes before he decided that he should show him he was also human… well, at least kind of.

“Oh! Yeah, s-sorry for being so weird, uhm…”

Tyler stopped and took a deep breath. He was really doing this.

“I’m T-, I mean I’m...”, what was with him?

He made a pause once again. Was he really just introducing himself… to a human? Josh looked expectantly at him but patent and somehow fond. Tyler tried again, this time trying to sound more confident.

“Tyler! My name’s Tyler. Sorry, I’ve just… never met like…a, a human before. Like, in real life… you-you won’t hurt me, right? D’you-do you think I’m… I don’t know… weird or some-something else? S-sorry, I’m-I’m, oh gosh”

Josh seemed kind of surprised by Tyler’s rambling. Now he probably thought that he couldn’t speak or like, communicate with people at all. He had made a fool out of himself in front of this beautiful creature when all he wanted was to meet him like a normal person.

He started to worry about so many other things regarding his folk. If he fucked this up, he would expose everyone and then he would definitely be banished and hated forever. They hated him already anyway, Tyler realized once again. They would never like him or look at him like they looked at each other. He was the outcast and he knew it. He had known it all this time. And now he was about to destroy the whole population. Suddenly it all pattered down on him at once.

Tyler sat there, his face buried in one of his hands and on the verge of tears. What was he thinking? Even if this human was nice to him, if he found out about their population it would all be over. And it would all be his fault. Maybe he should’ve just stayed silent in the trees after all.

This whole situation was stupid anyway; simply crawling up to a human, scaring him to death first and then pretending as if he knew him for years, crying his worries out on him. Josh didn’t deserve this. He was about to turn around and leave. Josh would never find him again if it wasn’t his own intention so he could just leave and never show himself again.

But then a hand gripped his wrist tightly, not too tight but tight enough to keep him exactly where he was. Tyler stilled, immediately thinking of the worst that could happen, imagining scenarios of nothing but pure horror.

“Tyler… I won’t hurt you. Come here, it’s okay, shhh, you’re okay.”

And then Tyler was being pulled closer, feeling Josh’s hands as they started rubbing at his back for what seemed like comfort. Tyler didn’t know what that was. He never experienced being touched like that. He only ever knew violence and being left behind whether it was by his family or people who used to call themselves friends of Tyler.

He was still in shock as Josh properly pulled him in now, giving him tight hug. Tyler exhaled and slowly, tenderly laid his hands on Josh’s back. It felt so nice. It felt like their bodies were two parts of a figure and were now glued together to be one.

He didn’t know this man but this position felt so far from wrong. He realized it was the only thing he wanted to be doing right now. He felt save now. He felt protected in a way he had never felt.

Josh continued rubbing at his back, whispering silent words to calm him. Only then Tyler noticed how hard he had started to cry, drenching the back of Josh’s shirt and shaking with every sob. It hurt Josh so much. Seeing this beautiful boy, this fascinating creature so sad and practically done with life and he wondered who was responsible for it. He wanted to know now and he wanted to hurt this person or those people who made such a pretty man cry his eyes out on his shoulder.

It felt like an eternity. The way they sat there, hugging and shaking. But the thing was Tyler couldn’t stop.

Usually he never cried. Okay, there was this one time when Patrick had taken his toys from the playground and broke it on purpose but he was a little kid back then.

As he grew older, he always told himself to stay strong because who could tell him when he was alone and completely responsible for himself this whole time. He let everything out, trying to get rid of the tension, the anger, sadness and everything else that he had kept buried inside of him.

Josh smelled amazing. He smelled like nature and strawberries but also something chemical that was coming from his skin and his clothes that Tyler couldn’t classify but it must have been something that humans used for washing their fabric. It smelled sweet and also fruity and Tyler sank into it for a bit, enjoying Josh’s warmth radiating from his body and onto his while sitting on the cold, moist ground inside the forest.

When he finally started to calm down he pulled back, Josh letting him go slowly, looking absolutely dejected. Another emotion that Tyler never saw on somebody’s face before: pity.

He just hoped that that wasn’t the only empathy Josh had for him; that he didn’t only comfort Tyler out of pity because that would leave Tyler devastated and he didn’t even know why.

“Okay?” Josh asked.

“O-okay… I guess. God, I’m sorry, I’m such an idiot. I don’t even know you, I…”

“Hey, it’s okay, really. Actually I’m really glad to finally meet you” Josh said with a kind smile like nothing, absolutely nothing in the world could scare him.

Tyler was confused once again. “You… what?”

“Well, I heard you. Yesterday actually, when I was sleeping. It was the exact same sound as earlier when you approached me. I seriously thought you were…” Josh came to a stop, eyeing Tyler again from head to toe, “wow, I mean just… wow, this is sick.”

Tyler was clueless about what had made Josh stop talking. He should continue though. His voice was very calming to Tyler. He figured “sick” is meant to be some kinda compliment and not a description for craziness because that was one thing that Tyler definitely didn’t associate himself with. Then he spoke.

“You… you mean you heard me when I fell from the tree?”

“You fell from the tree?” Josh was laughing.

He laughed and it sounded so precious. Tyler smiled at the thought of making him laugh. It filled him with such delight to see Josh happy and fearless like he was right now. He thought about it once again. Tyler had made him laugh and it was amazing.

“So you fell down and ran away and that was what I heard? Man, if someone would’ve told me what that sound really was I wouldn’t have believed them. So… I don’t want to sound rude but what are-or, what do you call yourself exactly?”

“Well, since I’m half and half, I’m pretty sure we call ourselves hybrids.”

“So there’s more? Wow, of all these years I’ve been walking and sleeping in this forest since I was a kid and I never knew…”

“Sick, right?”

Josh gave him a twizzled look, seeming a little surprised that Tyler was warming up so quickly, using his own words for an ironic kind of humor. In the end, Tyler knew who he was and he was in fact quite a sarcastic person if you got to know him.

He was a bit sassy and always had the right words to say in the right moments to make it sound funny or entertaining.

He was relieved that Josh didn’t ask any more questions about his home or the other hybrids so Tyler felt as if he was truly the only interesting thing for Josh right now and it was a great feeling.

They talked some more after that. They just talked and talked until Josh started drifting away while trying to listen to Tyler’s childhood stories which were really interesting but it was probably past 1 am and he just couldn’t stay awake anymore. He had to work the next day so he told Tyler that and slowly sat up.

“I can walk you home if you want? Like, I can see in the dark and stuff”

Tyler felt much more confident with Josh now and still couldn’t believe that this was the boy he had watched for hours just yesterday and that he had known nothing about. And now he knows almost everything. From his past, that is.

“Sure, Tyler, lead the way!”

They both laughed at that and started making their way back to Josh’s apartment. When they reached it, Josh turned around with a slightly sad expression and pulled Tyler in for a tight hug once again. Tyler, caught off guard, hesitantly hugged back and smiled at Josh who was staring a bit now. Then he opened his mouth.

“Will I see you again?”

Tyler smirked and looked to the ground. “Maybe… I mean, if you want to?”

Josh smiled brightly at him. “Sure I want to. You’re a very nice person, has anyone ever told you that?”

Tyler’s smile faded a bit. “Actually… no. Never.”

He stared at the ground for a bit. Then he looked up, meeting Josh’s beautiful, brown eyes. His own were no longer red now because the edge of the woods is much brighter than the middle of it with all the lights that shine at it from the human city a few kilometers to the right.

Josh’s house was much more divided from all the chaos in the human world and that was very calming for Tyler because here, nobody would spot him even if he would get inside Josh’s house.

“Hey, you also have brown eyes just like me” Josh exclaimed suddenly and Tyler was confused for a second.

“Wh-oh yeah, my eyes. Well, I’ve never really seen them though… or me at all to be honest. We don’t have all those luxurious things like, uuh, mirrors, right?”

“Oh, you don’t? Well I can bring you one... tomorrow?” He laughed at Tyler’s shocked face like all his dreams had come true.

“Y-yeah! Yes, definitely! That would be so cool, thank you, Josh”

Tyler was happy about having made the move to actually get to know Josh. He was nothing like the others had always told him about humans and their ways.

Josh was kind and caring and pretty (though that didn’t change anything but he was still hella pretty) and just so nice to Tyler.

He had showed Tyler that someone in this world actually cared about him and he wasn’t scared or disgusted when he saw what he was.

Another thing that the hybrids always claimed; that a human would immediately turn away from such a creature and disguise them in every way possible. Then they would see the benefits and they would try to gain money out of it cause apparently everything in the human world had to do with money. Which was kinda true but that didn’t mean that every human was a sneaky, money addicted monster that couldn’t build healthy friendships or anything.

Josh proved Tyler wrong, he proved him so wrong. Tyler had only known him for a day now so he couldn’t really tell if everything he told him was a hundred percent true. But as long as they would meet up, he could find out and he really, really hoped that nothing was going to change.

He waved at Josh once again as he made his way back into the forest and Josh waved back with a big smile form the top of the stairs to his front door. Tyler then climbed onto a tree only a few meters away from the edge of the forest and fell asleep immediately.

That night, he dreamt of kind, brown eyes, a beautiful smile and strangely bright red and unbelievably messy hair.


	3. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three! I hope it didn't take too long and I also hope you're satisfied with what happens in this new and very exciting part of the story ;)

When he woke up, the sun was already very high up in the sky. It was noon or at least that’s what Tyler guessed based on the position of the sun right now. When he wasn’t home, he didn’t have a clock so he had to learn to read it with the help of the sun or the moon.

He wondered if Josh was going to come back. From the tree he was in he could easily look at his house and if he squinted his eyes he could even look inside through the windows. But he didn’t see Josh anywhere so he climbed on the very last tree at the forest’s edge. Josh wasn’t inside his house so where was he?

Tyler immediately thought that he had left because of him and that he didn’t want to see him anymore. What if he had already gone into the middle of the forest without telling him while he was sleeping inside this tree until noon?

He was just about to go and search him when he heard the front door being opened from the outside. Josh was home now and Tyler decided to make sure that he was there too so he jumped down and walked up to Josh’s window and lightly knocked against it. Josh turned around and Tyler was glad to see that his face lit up with pure happiness and excitement. Then he walked up to Tyler and opened his window.

“Hello you, nice to see you again, you wanna like, come in or…?”

Tyler stilled for a moment. Did he want to come in? He wasn’t sure if he liked the thought of being inside a human’s house with all the technology he has been told about and things that might be dangerous for him. He would probably break something and Josh would be mad.

It was better if he stayed outside.

“Why don’t we just go into the forest, yeah? And don’t forget the mirror cause I wanna see myself for the first time and not just through the water of a river!” He laughed all his nervousness off.

Josh laughed too and closed the window again, whispering a silent “okay”. A few minutes later he came walking out of the door with a shiny thing inside his left hand. He turned the key to close his door and walked down the steps and towards Tyler.

“Here, this is a mirror. You can look inside and see yourself in it. Go ahead.” Josh gave him the thing with a smile as they started walking into the forest.

It looked beautiful today. The sunbeams were split up through the trees so it gave them a beautiful sight of sun and shadow at once as they continued walking until they found a nice little lighting to rest. Only now Tyler raised his hand up with the mirror and looked inside. Josh looked at him curiously as if he was excited to see his reaction.

Tyler was surprised to see that he wasn’t as ugly as the other kids had always told him and he was glad about that because what would such a pretty boy like Josh think of him.

He lifted the mirror higher to see his ears. They were indeed very big and fuzzy, probably even more than the other wolf’s ears. But he didn’t think that this was bad. It was just another mindless reason for the others to tease him for.

Tyler continued to observe his face. It wasn’t too harsh or too flat for his liking. High cheekbones and plump lips, big brown eyes just like Josh and an upturned nose. He knew that his bottom teeth were crooked as he looked at them in the mirror but he was used to it now so it wasn’t so bad. Almost every hybrid had crooked teeth and they were much worse than his.

Tyler had heard about certain human tricks to fix teeth but he had also heard that it was a painful process. In his folk no one cared about those things so why should he suffer under an unnecessary pain? He looked at himself for another minute before he dropped his hand again. Then he smiled.

“That’s crazy, Josh. I never knew how I looked like and now… I mean, what can I say, I-“

“You’re beautiful”

Tyler quickly turned his head towards the man next to him. What did he just say? He thought Tyler was beautiful? That couldn’t be. Josh was beautiful, not him.

But the look Josh gave him was so honest and so genuine that Tyler couldn’t help but blush deep red and look to the ground in embarrassment as he felt the heat creep up his shoulders and into his neck and cheeks.

Usually he would feel like this when he was humiliated or when he once again didn’t think of himself as worthy to live on certain days. But that feeling was completely different. It gave him chills in a good way. He could practically feel Josh’s eyes focused on him and almost started to shake from nervousness.

Josh’s smile widened as he slowly and hesitantly took Tyler’s chin with his index finger and tenderly lifted his head up so he was looking straight into his eyes.

Tyler couldn’t explain what happened to him in this very moment. It was like a thousand butterflies flattering around in his stomach and goose bumps climbed up his back. He blushed even more, if that was even possible, and noticed that his breathing had sped up a bit. How did they get so close?

It was just like the first time they met. Only that Josh was the one leaning in now and Tyler could see in his eyes that his intentions were different than Tyler’s the day before. Tyler had just wanted to smell him a bit or observe him from nearer distance which was a normal thing to him and he knew that humans didn’t do things like that.

So what was Josh going to do, kiss him? Sexuality wasn’t a problem for Tyler since they were a community that accepted everything and things like hatred on breeds or racism that most humans usually developed did not exist. So Tyler grew up thinking that everyone was equal and could be anything and for him that was true. But what confused him was that Josh actually liked him that much.

It was so much more than Tyler could have expected from him.

In less than two days Josh had shown him that he could be accepted and that he was in fact a nice person to talk to and that there was hope for Tyler and his messed up mind. That meant so much to him. His heart was hammering like crazy as Josh leaned in closer and closer.

His ears turned and he could now hear Josh’s heart inside his chest which was beating even faster. Josh felt the same. Josh was just as excited and nervous as him and probably just as unsure about this.

And as Tyler came to this realization he was the one who made the final move and leaned in.

It was like fire but it was sweet and gentle at the same time. As their lips touched, something exploded inside of Tyler and suddenly he felt hot all over his body. It was like a knot had suddenly opened and all the built up tension left his body all at once and shivers went down his back. His tail was moving back and forth in excitement but Tyler paid no attention to that.

Their lips moved together like they were made for each other. Josh’s were raw and he tasted just like he smelled. Like nature and leaves but now also like toothpaste; minty. He felt Josh’s hands at his hips and behind his neck, holding him tightly and secure while they kissed as if there was no tomorrow. Tyler found his own hands at Josh’s shirt, holding it tightly until his knuckles turned white.

They kissed for what felt like ages. He felt Josh’s tongue ask for entrance at his lips and he let him in. Then their tongues were exploring each other’s mouths and it was incredible. Tyler had never felt so much pleasure and emotion all at the same time.

He felt secure and it all felt right for him but Tyler knew as soon as their lips parted, his crazy mind would give him no rest.

They were both breathing hard when they eventually pulled apart. Josh’s face was flushed and his lips were swollen. Tyler must’ve looked the same.

They both started giggling out of the awkwardness of the situation. Tyler’s head was still resting in Josh’s big, comforting hands as they stared into each other’s eyes. The pressure was getting too much for Tyler. He didn’t know what to do even though he was sure that Josh wanted this to happen. But what if he didn’t? What if let Tyler step into a trap just now and really he just wanted to expose him?

He probably told all of the other humans about him and now he had him wrapped around his finger.

He could literally feel the darkness starting to surround him once again, welcoming it like an old friend. It was such a common thing for him. It was a part of Tyler’s soul and it was the darkest of all. The feelings that Tyler had developed for this human were making him weak and maybe Josh knew that, too.

He frowned as he felt his cheeks getting wet, tears now streaming down his face, onto Josh’s hands and into his mouth. It was salty and it was all too familiar now. Before Josh, he had never cried and that disturbed him. It made him feel like the dark thoughts only came to visit the human was in his company.

But he knew that Josh was just another new reason for his mind to mess with him and because of those feelings, the situation would only become even darker. The thing was that he didn’t want to cry anymore. It happened twice already and both of the times it had been right in front of Josh. It seemed like he was bound to be nothing but a failure. That thought made him sob even more.

“Tyler? Why are you crying? Okay wait, I-I’m sorry! I understand if … if you don’t want this, it-it is just that I thought, uhm-”

“No, Josh, believe me it was-it felt good, like, really good. It’s just that all my life I’ve been tormented about everything and now that I realized that you actually care I’m not sure if I can fully trust you… because I could never trust anyone before.” Tyler’s voice was shaky and sad but he continued.

“And I know that this is selfish and you probably really think I’m kind of nice or something but I just need a bit of time to solve this out with myself, okay?” He waited a few seconds and feared that Josh would laugh at him for being paranoid or get angry about Tyler not trusting him after all he’d done for him.

“Okay” Josh said with such an understanding voice and a serious face that proved Tyler he meant it.

So Tyler hugged him tightly, kissed him on the forehead and disappeared into the wilderness, leaving Josh sitting on the ground, confused and still flushed about what had happened minutes ago. Then he stood up and started walking back to his apartment. After a few moments of thinking about it, he smiled at Tyler’s insecure personality and his innocence.

He really, really liked this boy and his twisted mind. It wasn’t a bad thing, Josh thought. It made him to what he was. He was Tyler, half wolf, half human and a total mess and Josh just happened to like everything about him. Still, he was a tad worried about him, too. Because, as he had already thought on the first day, what could have happened in Tyler’s past or present that made him so sad?

That night he fell asleep with that one question on his mind and he surely was gonna figure it out sooner or later. With Tyler’s condition it could take ages but Josh was already too attached to give him up now.

Tyler was sensitive so he knew that had to go really, really slowly on him.

*****

Tyler wasn’t there.

Josh woke up, got dressed, went to work and came back and now… nothing. No knocking, no sight or sound of anything that could possibly be a wolf hybrid all around his apartment. Maybe he really needed some time.

Josh’s mood was at the bottom of the sea at that moment. What if he didn’t want to come back at all? Josh would never be able to find him so he could forget searching for him in the first place.

He went back into his house after a while and turned on the TV. He was not in the mood to go into the forest either since he was not going to find Tyler anyway. Suddenly it made no sense to him anymore to go there because Tyler was gone; at least for the moment.

It couldn’t be possible that this hybrid boy had him so attached in only two days of knowing him. It was crazy and Josh didn’t know how to feel about it or how to think about what happened yesterday in the woods. He got chills by simply thinking about it, repeating it all in his head. How Tyler clutched at his shirt and the way his lips tasted; so wild and so hypnotizing.

Suddenly his thoughts turned into a different direction as the images of Tyler kissing him, touching him or going further than that were sent straight to his crotch. He closed his eyes and started to relax and clear his mind from everything else all while thinking about Tyler’s beautiful mouth and what he could do with it and _oh_ , now he was definitely breathing harder than before.

His right hand wandered down his body and under his sweatpants and boxers. Finally he felt the friction he needed as his hand closed around his hard member and he couldn’t help but moan loudly at the feeling.

Only now he realized how long it had been since he did this and he was kind of feeling bad about thinking of this innocent boy while doing it. But he couldn’t stop and now his hand was moving.

He started very slowly, building up more and more. He thought of Tyler’s eyes, his mouth, his neck and arms, his back and imagined how his stomach and legs would look like without his skinny jeans and old, ripped shirts on.

It turned him on so much that he was cumming within a few minutes, whispering Tyler’s name in between his moans. His hips were moving up and down, still recovering from his high when his phone rang all of a sudden and startled him out of the daze he was still in.

He sat up as fast as he could and looked at the ID. It was his mom. _Shit!_ Regaining his normal breathing, he answered the call.

“Hi mom!” He got out without a single stutter, hoping his mom couldn’t tell how aroused and exhausted he still was.

“ _Heey sweetie, how’s everything going? Look, I’ve been wondering if we could visit you today in the evening. I’ll bring your siblings with me and we could have dinner, would that be okay with you? If you’re busy, just tell me, you know I won’t be disappointed.”_

“Y-yeah, sure! No, I’m not busy at the moment. What time do you wanna come?” Josh was glad about a bit of distraction from his whole situation, even though his mother’s call had come at a kind of inappropriate time.

_“Okay, perfect! I was hoping we could show up around 7 pm? Would that be alright for you?”_

“Yes, no problem. See you later then I guess” Josh said into the phone with a chuckle.

They exchanged some “love you’s” before Josh hung up and let himself fall backwards onto the couch, sighing out of relieve. He decided to have a shower and changed into more formal clothes to go to the grocery store. He was going to buy some ingredients to cook for his family since they rarely saw each other because of him living alone and so far away, too.

He grew up in Columbus, Ohio. His parents were still there while he had turned into a grown man and eventually moved away and into an environment that was like Josh’s biggest dream come true. He had an own apartment, friends at work which he cared about and a forest right next to his door after all.

He went to get his shoes and jacket and headed out. He noticed that the air was much colder than three days ago, when he’d met the most unique person ever out in the middle of the woods. He chose not to think about him for once and concentrated on getting the ingredients for the lasagne his mom liked so much.

The dinner was nice. His mother was surprised that he had cooked for them but Josh told her it was a casual thing and that he couldn’t approach them with ordering some pizza even though he knew that it would have been enough.

But he liked doing something for his family. It felt like giving back, at least to his parents because they had always done so much for him and made him to the man he is today. He was grateful for that and he wanted to let them know every time they came to visit him.

But there were darker sides about his family regarding his sexuality.

In the earlier days, they didn’t allow him to do the things he was doing today but they got over it and eventually accepted it. But Josh didn’t want to imagine what would happen if he told them that he was in fact gay? How would his farther react and would they disguise him and his interests even more than they once did when he was younger?

Their faith was strong since they were Christians and Josh was sure that they would not accept his tendencies and think he was mental or something. Maybe force him to do a therapy or try to send him to the hospital as if he had some horrible disease, because that’s what it was for them.

He didn’t want to think about this. But he told himself that he had no reason to tell them anyway because he was definitely not going to tell anyone anything about the boy who truly made him realize that one important part of him for the first time.

He was never gonna expose Tyler, that was for sure, no matter if Tyler did not fully trust him on this. He was going to do everything it takes to gain his trust and maybe also a piece of his heart, even if it was just a tiny little one. He knew that the hybrid was confused about how he felt towards him and Josh shared that feeling.

By now, with 22 years, he knew where his interests were.

He knew that he liked men. But he didn’t know what exactly he felt when it came to Tyler. That boy wasn’t even human so what was it that made him think he was the most beautiful person he ever met. Maybe it was because of his animal parts. They made him so special and Josh didn’t know any other hybrid so he was only mesmerized by Tyler. He didn’t notice that he was smiling widely by now until his sister nudged him into his ribs and kicked him out of his momentary daydream.

“Hey, earth to Josh! What’s up? Why were you smiling like a maniac all of a sudden? Mom asked you something” Ashley ranted.

She was always the most annoying one. She was also always the one who could bring Josh down to earth though.

“Yeah, sorry. W-what?” Josh turned to his mother with an awaiting and curious look, expecting the worst or the best which was usual for her when she started asking about Josh’s life, especially his love life.

“Darling, I was just wondering if you’ve maybe got to know anybody, you know… like, maybe a nice woman” His mother is looking at him expectantly now.

The worst. Definitely the worst of all.

What was he gonna do, lie? Well, he didn’t have to actually because no, he did not get to know any women. So he could just tell her that. His mom asking about his love life was probably the creepiest thing ever.

She was obsessed by the thought of him getting to know someone (a girl obviously), getting married and then having kids. Getting a woman pregnant was the second one of the creepiest things out there because that would indicate him having sex with a woman, which he was never going to do like, ever. There was only one person Josh could imagine himself having sex with and it was not a woman.

More like the opposite. No woman and most definitely no human.

Just as he was about to respond with the truth, that he actually hadn’t met a _girl_ , something caught his eye. Something that he was seriously trying to forget at least for a few hours while he sat here, talking and eating with his family, listening to useless discussions that he didn’t miss at all when he was still living with them in Ohio, and uncomfortable questions that he did not want to answer or even be asked. It was tiring. He looked behind his mother’s head to make sure he wasn’t just seeing things.

There Tyler was and he was in a rather… unfortunate situation. Josh sat still and watched, ignoring his mother completely and only focused on what was happening out there at the forest’s edge with wide eyes.

Tyler didn’t know exactly how he got into this situation. Really, he only wanted to go to Josh. He wanted to see him again, knock on his window. Maybe go for a walk inside the forest.

Because if he was being honest, he didn’t even make it one day without the human that he got so attached to and while he’d been walking away from his cabin he had already thought about how he was going to explain this to him. But then everything turned into a huge mess. And the worst thing was that he was now finding himself practically right in front of Josh’s house, haunted by the very consequences of his sassiness.

He was currently using all his strength to keep this beast away from him. It was a pig, more specifically, a wild boar trying to bite his head off as he kept struggling and kicking against it.

Okay, maybe he was a bit harsh when he caught the animal staring at him crossed eyed and he just couldn’t help but laugh at it. He had never seen a literal retard pig and it surely looked very amusing. He probably shouldn’t have though. He only hoped that Josh could somehow see him and help him out of this but on the other hand he didn’t want him to get hurt, too.

He himself already had lost several parts of his clothes and received a huge wound on his right leg which had him limping for the next ten minutes he ran around in circles only to be knocked over again and the wound wouldn’t heal so soon, that was for sure.

Just as he thought it was over and all his strength had disappeared the animal was thrown away from him and shooed away with a shovel. It seemed to be somehow intimidating to the big boar and it slowly started to back away until it was finally gone. Tyler attempted to stand up but tumbled back down and forward, right into Josh’s secure embrace.

“Oh Tyler, what did you do?” Josh was concerned and he probably should be because Tyler was just stupid once again. What was he thinking again in his crazy little head?

“I… I don’t know, it just… happened. Oh god, I was so scared, Josh”

They hugged for a few more minutes and Josh looked behind his back to see his family drive down the road home just like he told them. He simply made them believe that he forgot a very important meeting with his boss and they had to leave immediately, so they did.

And while they got into the car and he had already kissed them goodbye, he got his shovel, knowing the tricks and weaknesses of the wild and dangerous animals that lived next to him inside the forest as good as he knew himself. Now he just wanted to hold Tyler and calm him. Would he be ready to go into his house so he could examine his wounds? He had everything there to fix him so why not just try and ask then?

“Uhm, Tyler? You’re hurt and your leg is bleeding very badly. Do… do you maybe wanna come inside… w-with me? I can, I mean I could help you if that’s okay? Do you trust me?”

Tyler hesitated. He didn’t know if he was ready for this. He never got to see a human house from the inside before and when he was inside who knows what humans could do to keep him there. Too often other hybrids told stories about very dangerous instruments inside a human’s house and technology that would keep proof of his existence or traps that humans could build because they were apparently so, so clever.

But again, something told Tyler that Josh would never be one of those people. He was different and Tyler knew, he just knew, he…

“O-okay”


	4. Share

As soon as they were inside, Josh pointed to the sofa and told Tyler to sit down while he got some band aids and other medicine or something.

When Tyler was alone for a few minutes he decided that Josh probably wouldn’t mind if he looked around the living room a bit. So he stood up and started walking. Immediately something caught his eye.

It was a small table that was placed directly at the wall next to the TV. There were photos in frames, small and big ones and Josh was in all of them. The other people must have been his family or friends, whoever was related to him.

For a second, Tyler imagined being in there, knowing all those people. Sometimes he wished he could be human, just to know what it’s like. Especially since he met one like Josh. Even if he would never meet more of them, he was grateful for the one he got to know and hopefully get to know even better now.

He had even made it inside Josh‘s house, he trusted him now. Tyler was both excited and terrified to what this would lead in the future which was right in front of them, just waiting behind a corner.

But right now, he just wanted to find out what else was inside the house and if he would maybe find something he never saw before.

He looked at the pictures for a while and realized that Josh had something he never really had before. A real, dedicated, trusting family and real friends that Tyler could only ever wish for. He himself was never accepted or loved. Josh was the first person in his life that seriously cared for him and he had only known him for nearly three days now.

What a short but meaningful journey they’ve had.

“Do you like them?”

Tyler spun around at the sound of Josh’s voice behind him. He just stood there, first aid kit in his one hand and some water with two cups in the other and squeezed under his arm. He looked fondly at him as he set the cups and everything down on a table in front of a big, black thing.

Tyler couldn’t name it, he didn’t know what it was at all but it seemed to be something important or significant since it was this huge and practically presented into the room. You would immediately look at it. It looked interesting.

Tyler had probably stared at it for a few minutes because Josh was now coming closer to him, his face full of concern.

“Tyler, is everything okay? Does something hurt or are you just exhausted or…?”

Tyler looked at him now. Then, slowly, he walked away from him and sat on the sofa behind the small table.

“Uhm, no I’m not hurt. I mean sure I am injured but that’s not something new to me obviously” he said and smiled a bit when he looked up to meet Josh’s face.

Josh now also sat down and began to look at his injuries.

“You know what this is?” he pointed at the black thing. Tyler shook his head with wide eyes, completely clueless and it made Josh laugh. “It’s a TV! You can watch movies with it and see what the world is up to and things like that”

Tyler didn’t quite understand what Josh meant by that. What the world was up to? That sounded strange. As if every human could know everything that was happening in the world at the same time. And how would that be possible with this small black thing in one’s house?

Just as he wanted to ask a million questions about it Josh clicked a small device and the thing came to live. Tyler jumped a few inches closer to Josh as suddenly the room filled with several voices.

It scared Tyler. He never heard anything like that. But what amazed him was that there were actually people, humans _inside_ the box. He had to crawl closer to it to look behind it or try to touch it.

“Crazy right? But don’t look at it from this distance too long or it could hurt your pretty eyes”

Tyler blushed at that as he went back to the couch, letting Josh examine him. Everything was fine and Josh had fixed all the small wounds at his hands and face.

But suddenly he gasped. Tyler’s eyes filled with confusion as Josh looked at his upper body with worried eyes.

Just then Tyler realized he was starting to lift his ripped shirt up and Tyler stopped him, insecurities taking over as he blushed once again and shifted away from the boy next to him.

Josh also wondered if this was too intimate and if he should stop. But the blood on his hands as he accidently touched Tyler’s nude hip proved him otherwise.

This was serious. It was about the hybrid’s health.

“T-Tyler? Please just… let me see?”

Tyler looked at the ground for a bit. Then he started to lift his shirt up and over his head and now Josh saw it.

There was a huge and probably quite deep wound all over his rips and his right hip. Josh was instantly at his side to look at it. He threw Tyler’s shirt on the carpet in front of their feet and started to clean the wound with a tissue and the water he brought.

Sometimes Tyler hissed and cringed at the pain that the wound caused when Josh cleaned it. The human looked at his face every now and then, probably to check if he’s still going strong. The wound was deep and still bleeding a bit.

“Tyler, why didn’t you say something? Were you embarrassed?”

Tyler looked at the ground again but Josh lifted his face up to him so he could look him in the eyes. His heart sped up a bit. They were so close and it was just like the yesterday inside the forest. They haven’t talked about it until now.

He didn’t know if he even wanted to. He still hasn’t said anything to Josh’s question so Josh just kept talking.

“Hey, look at me. You don’t have to be embarrassed of anything, especially not your body or just anything about yourself. You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever met or even seen. Believe me Tyler… you are so much more than you think you are!”

There they were again. The tears. Tyler was sick of them but at the same time he was amazed by the effect that this boy had on him.

He looked at Josh with wet eyes and cheeks before leaning in and smashing his lips onto his. He didn’t know why he did this. It just felt like the right thing and Josh responded immediately.

Their lips moved in sync and with such a passion, the sounds of the TV long forgotten and within seconds Josh was lying on his back with Tyler on top of him. They were both breathing heavily into each other’s mouths while they kissed.

Josh’s hand wandered to Tyler’s left hip, holding him tightly and at the same time pushing him closer and Tyler let out a small moan at the new found friction they both experienced. He on the other hand grabbed onto Josh’s shirt, wanting him to take it off. Josh got the hint and pulled it over his head before lying back down.

Then he pushed Tyler back a bit and grabbed a band aid. Tyler frowned at him but Josh simply started to drag the band aid around Tyler’s body, covering the fifteen centimeter wound and eventually held it in place with a small tape when he was finished.

Tyler hissed as he leaned back down to kiss him again. His hands found Josh’s hair and he pulled it, earning a quiet sound from Josh, so he did it again and again until he felt something poking him from underneath.

He knew what it was but he was also scared now. He never did something like this before. Josh probably knew because Tyler’s face was obvious. He was nervous as hell.

“Tyler… you don’t… we don’t have to-“ Tyler shut him up with a kiss and with all his courage he started to let his right hand wander down Josh’s stomach, going further and further.

Josh’s breathing sped up and he grasped onto Tyler’s hip again and caressed his chest slowly and tenderly. Tyler closed his eyes, his tail was going crazy behind him; ears alert.

When he reached the waistband of Josh’s trousers, he stilled. His heart was beating out of his chest and Josh could feel it.

He looked at Josh once again before he let go of his hair, quickly stood up from the couch and walked as fast as he could into the first room he found as soon as he reached the hallway of the apartment. Josh ran after him but Tyler had somehow figured out how to lock the bathroom door.

He leaned against it and sighed, letting his body slide down just as Tyler did the same on the other side of the door. For a moment there was an uncomfortable silence. Then Josh finally decided to speak up again.

“Hey, you can take a shower first if you want. You’re still covered in dirt and you must be exhausted. Do you want to sleep here tonight instead of the cold forest hm? You can take the couch in the living room and I’ll bring you some blankets.” Josh offered and waited for Tyler’s answer with anticipation.

Tyler nodded at first but then realized that Josh couldn’t see him so he croaked out a quiet “okay” to which Josh smiled and got up off the floor to look for clean, warm clothes for Tyler, who was now also standing, trying to figure out where he could actually take a shower because all the devices in this room were unfamiliar to him.

He has to ask. He couldn’t just figure out and then do something horribly wrong. He didn’t have enough courage for it.

Then he turned around and quickly unlocked the door, practically colliding with Josh who was standing right in front of the door on the other side and Tyler hissed as he felt his wound aching because Josh’s arm had accidently hit it in the process.

“Tyler, oh god I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine, it’s nothing. I just… where is the uh, the shower thing?”

“Oh! Yeah, that. That is, come with me…” Tyler followed Josh to a silly looking thing.

It was like a big but rather thin transparent box with a door and at the top there was a stick with a thing attached to it that looked like a plate with tiny holes in it.

Josh twisted a handle and suddenly water; fresh, clean water was coming out of the little holes and all of it floated into a bigger hole on the ground. It was amazing and fascinating to watch and had Tyler hypnotized for a moment.

Josh’s voice brought him back to reality.

“Okay, you can just step in and use this”, he pointed to several bottles and a soft, light blue thing, “this one is for your hair and probably your fur, too” he laughed at him and Tyler had to smile at this, “and that one you just use for everything else, alright?”

“Alright, I think I got it”

“Great! I will put fresh clothes on the floor outside next to the door so just take them, they’re mine. Hopefully they aren’t too big for you”

“Even if they are, it’s not a problem, Josh. It’s gonna be fine, thank you again for… everything, okay? You did so much for me you didn’t even have to do so thank you, Josh. Really, I don’t know what to say” Tyler said with a fond expression and started to take off his shirt.

Josh’s breath hitched as he turned around and walked out of the bathroom, but not without a quick hug and a small kiss to Tyler’s forehead before they parted.

They knew they had to talk about a lot of things that were going on between them. It was difficult; it was different and somehow complicated. But right now they silenced once again and decided to not let anything destroy the mood and the tension that was hovering around for the last days.

Right now it was new and exciting and that meant everything to them.

Tyler stepped into the shower cabin and turned the ladder like Josh did before, expecting cold, dirty water just like the river he usually washed himself in.

What he didn’t expect was the unbelievable sensation that hit him when hot, steaming liquid collided with his head, shoulders and then his entire body. It was wonderful and it gave him chills.

He moaned at the feeling and calmed down on a whole new level, enjoying the feeling of warm water for the first time in his entire life.

He had started to believe it was a myth; that humans couldn’t possibly manage to turn cold water from the earth into warm or even hot temperature.

He couldn’t stop now. He probably stood in there for 10 minutes, just _feeling_ and letting all the tension fall from his body and mind for a moment. Then he finally started to use all the bottled liquids that Josh had told him to use and for what. He just hoped he did it all in the right way.

When he opened the door there were clothes in front of the door just like Josh said. He put them on and noticed that they were indeed a bit big on him because Josh had much more muscles than him. The reasons for it were probably those devices Tyler heard of that humans used to train their body.

Hybrids didn’t know much about things like that. They only got their body shape from running, jumping and hunting. It only made sense that Josh was better trained.

Tyler was already out of the bathroom and stood a few meters away from Josh, who was lying on the couch watching some TV show Tyler thought was very weird to be honest.

He didn’t realize for how long he was standing there watching Josh drift away into sleep until he looked up and basically caught Tyler staring with a surprised face. He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but stopped and took in Tyler’s appearance and now Josh was the one staring.

Tyler was still dripping somehow, drops of warm water falling from his hair onto his shoulders, dripping down his chest and eventually onto the carpet he was standing on.

His tail was still wet just like his ears. It was swinging slowly behind his legs, lightly tickling the floor and it looked so peaceful, as if it had its own mind.

But his ears were even cuter. They were also dripping with water, hanging down heavily, clasping onto his head like two wet tissues and it was simply adorable.

He reached up to squeeze them lightly and rubbed them and now they were puffed up and dry enough to lift again.

Josh wanted to caress them. He didn’t know why he suddenly thought about this. What would Tyler think if he just came up to him now and started to stroke his fur?

He made his decision and while Tyler was still occupied by trying to rub his tail halfway dry, Josh stood up and walked up to him so they were inches apart. Tyler startled slightly and his eyes grew wide, looking up at Josh who was now lifting his hand closer to his right ear.

He watched as Josh started to stroke it and just let himself fall into the human’s arms as he purred. Josh hugged him and buried his nose into his hair and fur, breathing in the scent of Tyler mixed with the strawberry shampoo he used before.

Eventually Tyler pulled back and looked at Josh with tainted cheeks.

“Y-yeah, uhm. I’m just like, really tired so…”

“Oh yeah, of course! If it’s okay for you, you could sleep in my bed because I don’t have a guest room or something so… yeah. I’ll sleep here on the couch.”

Tyler stiffed for a moment. In Josh’s bed? Which would smell like Josh? Which Josh slept in every night? Did he really want this? Strangely, he did.

“Oh that’s fine, I’ll just… right. I will go then, in your bed, which is… your bed, right”

“Everything okay, Tyler? You feeling alright?”

“Yes, of course” Tyler blushed red like a tomato. Why did he have to be this weird?

Every human would be confused just like Josh. Even all of the hybrids thought he was a weirdo, so what was Josh thinking.

Tyler always thought that humans found a lot of things quite strange and kind of killed everything that was unknown to them. Or at least pushed it away… or sold it. Anything in this direction.

That was something Tyler was always so sure of. He was still scared at himself for exposing his everything to this person he still barely knew.

He nodded awkwardly and turned around to walk into Josh’s bedroom when he realized he didn’t even know which room it was.

“Uuh, Josh? Where is your room?”

Josh was immediately up on his legs to guide him and when they reached the door, Josh turned his body around so Tyler had to look at him and suddenly they were once again so close it made the hybrid nervous as hell.

Josh lifted his chin and made Tyler look at him.

“Tyler, please don’t think so much about what happened earlier. I’m not mad or embarrassed and you shouldn’t be either, okay?”

Tyler was close to tears again. He wasn’t going to give up though. Not this time. so he just answered with a quiet “alright” and kissed Josh.

Butterflies were going crazy inside of him, his heart fell into his legs so they started to shake and the blood seemed to pulsate inside his crotch rather than his chest.

When he noticed what his body was telling him, he pulled away and let go of Josh, went into the room and smiled at him one last time before slowly closing the door, leaving the human standing in the hallway, dazed and slightly unsatisfied but absolutely turned on by Tyler’s new awoken confidence.

He went back to the living room, turned off the TV and finally fell into a deep, exhausted sleep on the couch.


	5. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed it until now and I really hope you're satisfied with how it all turns out in the end. Maybe I'll write something like an epilouge or just a short look at what happens after this last part of Josh and Tyler's journey but we'll see ;). One thing I should mention; I know that Tyler is in fact taller than Josh but here I just switched the height difference, just so no one complains about false information or something :D. Now, please enjoy! <3

Tyler woke with the smell of fresh pancakes. He knew those because he sometimes cooked inside his cabin in the woods. He would always take as much eggs and flower as he could and make a few pancakes on the stove. The leaders always try to bring the most delicious things from the ships that transported the human food because they did not want to poison themselves with strange berries or eat tree bark.

Hybrids these days were very modern. They wore human clothes and took human food, still they always get told that they are dangerous and only want bad things for us and always do or produce stuff that wasn’t good for the hybrid world.

But stealing things that gave them a benefit was okay.

Alright then.

Lifting himself out of the cushions and blankets, he waddled into the living room with the kitchen attached to it and, just as he expected, found Josh rummaging around in it.

He stood still and just admired how the boy did three things at the same time, trying to keep everything in order and not let the food start to burn.

It was mesmerizing how easy it looked. Tyler figured it must be so hard to concentrate on those strange devices and try to enjoy your coffee while you tear yourself apart to push that button there and get those things out of boxes on the other side of the room.

Just like he figured, it didn’t take the human very long to notice him still standing half in the hallway.

“Hey, good morning! I’m making breakfast, you want something? What a question, of course you do.” Josh turned to him with a huge smile on his face.

Tyler couldn’t help but blush at the sudden attention given to him. Then he sneaked over to the kitchen island and sat down on a stool just as Josh placed a small plate with some pancakes in front of him.

“You know, I even know them.”

Josh turned around from where he was standing at the stove again, eyebrows raised.

“W-what? What do you mean?”

“I once made pancakes inside my home in the forest. They were hideous. Let’s see if you can do better.” Tyler replied sassily.

“Oh, be prepared to go through a literal food-gasm in only a few more seconds.”

Tyler gasped, then laughed out loud at the word play. He didn’t ever imagine that humans could be so funny… and dirty. He had heard about people being discrete all the time and things like religion were apparently a reason for them not to talk about natural things like sex.

Tyler was still so confused about this world. And even though they live on the exact same planet, it’s something completely different.

Because humans use all the resources from mother earth in such a unique way.

They observed them, they figured out every use and then they even build with it. They created their own world with their own advantages and it was crazy.

The intelligence and developments were frightening. It only made sense that especially hybrids, creatures of the nature, were most scared and disgusted at the world’s condition and they knew that animals suffered from it just as much.

Tyler bit into a piece of the pancake and it was just like Josh had promised. A food-gasm right as he chewed on the soft heaven in his mouth.

“Mmmh” he nearly moaned.

Josh was glad that Tyler’s eyes were closed, or else he would have seen Josh gape and blush at the highly erotic sound. The human quickly distracted himself as he started to wash the dishes he just used, already filling the sink with warm water.

When he was done, Tyler stood up and walked around the island to hand to plate to a patiently waiting Josh, who had, of course, finished much earlier with his food than him who had chewed on every single piece for what felt like centuries.

Josh put the dish into the sink and quickly reached out to get a hold of Tyler’s hips just as the hybrid wanted to walk away. Tyler giggled at the cute action and let himself be buried in Josh’s strong arms. Such a small gesture; but what a meaningful substance that hid beneath it.

Tyler knew what it meant for humans. Actions like this proved intimacy, they proved trust; they proved… love.

Slowly, tenderly, he wiggled out of Josh’s hold to look into the man’s eyes. The pupils were blown wide and Tyler wondered if that was what love looked like. He wondered if any other hybrid ever got to witness something like that and realize.

Realize that humans not only hated, lied and destroyed. They also loved. They were the most capable beings when it came to love. They were also very capable of hatred and anger, but love was the one thing that kept the world from falling apart. Love and trust.

Tyler leaned in and kissed the human and came to the realization that this human was his, only his and nobody else’s. And he belonged to Josh, too. It sounded cliché, even to him. But it was the only thing that Tyler was sure of at that moment.

It was important to find some sense in what you’re doing, especially for a sensitive person like Tyler was and had been. Now he swore to himself he was going to do better. Now that he had found love. Now that he had found Josh, a human, who proved him that there were still good things in the world.

Though, if he thought about it, there was still something that bugged him. He had to solve it out before he could truly give in to all the feelings he had developed over the past days.

“Josh”, he stepped away from the man and engulfed one of his big hands in his own petite ones, “look, there are those two guys. They are foxes and they’ve always been really mean to me.”

Josh looked at him warily for a moment, as if he wanted to know who those boys were to go find them and punch them in the face. It was an amusing expression. Tyler continued.

“Basically I just kinda want to find them and like, solve things out. Even if that means that I will have to, kind of, fight with them? But don’t worry!”

Tyler already saw Josh’s face get worried, so he quickly added: “Please, Josh, they are foxes and I am stronger than them after all. And now I’m much more confident since I met you. Just trust me on this, okay? I’ll be back before the sun goes down, I promise.”

Josh looked like he seriously had to restrain himself from trying to convince Tyler to stay. To just relax and be here with him forever.

But he didn’t want Tyler to feel caged. Not with him and not ever again.

“Okay, Tyler… but you better be home before it’s dark outside!” Josh’s eyebrows let wrinkles appear on his forehead.

Tyler went over them with his finger so that they flattened. “Don’t do that! Those wrinkles will stay permanent and then you’re gonna look like one of those old men who only worry all the time!”

That made Josh laugh loudly and Tyler smirked, ears wiggling happily, as he watched his plans go into the right direction.

It was around 1 pm when Tyler made his way out of the apartment, not before pecking Josh on the lips and telling him that everything was going to be alright.

He stepped out into the autumn air and immediately started running into the forest, concentrating on the unmistakable scent of his childhood rivals. He guessed that they were here somewhere, away from the village like always because they loved hunting and used every single chance they ever got to prove that they were the best, the strongest hunters of all.

He almost started laughing at the fact that he knew them better than anyone else even though they were the ones that always tried to turn his life into a living hell. And they might as well succeeded. But now Tyler was rising up, running even faster to find the foxes and end a chapter in his life that he should have ended so much sooner.

The scent grew stronger and stronger. Sometimes he stopped to focus his nose on the ground or certain areas, bushes and trees where a scent could lay on.

Then, a few meters further in the woods, he stopped again, irritated. Suddenly he couldn’t make out where the smell was. It seemed to be everywhere, all around him. And then he understood what was going on and his eyes were soon enough giving him the answer he expected.

He turned left, then right and saw the foxes standing next to him, one on each side. The situation made him laugh ironically. They had probably even noticed him while he was chasing them the whole time.

“Well, well, well. Look who finally appeared out of his cave! Did you miss us that much you had to come looking for us?” Brendon laughed.

“I still don’t know how we didn’t find him once though, you know, since this one time that fucking bear came. We actually thought…” Dallon sounded like he wanted to continue with something really mean but seemed to stop himself and for one short moment Tyler could’ve sworn he looked kind of ashamed.

Brendon now also looked down to the ground but then quickly shook it off and put a smirk on his face. Tyler felt like it was his time to speak up now.

“Okay, so just listen. Basically I guess I just wanted to tell you that I am not afraid of you anymore.” He drove straight in and surely enough he could already see the confused faces of Brendon and Dallon.

“You see, I have become a different person over the last days and I am much more confident” he paused for a moment, “and I know that in fact I am much stronger than both of you! I just never was mentally strong enough to embrace that…”

Dallon had an expression that could be considered as a mixture of guilt, fear and confusion and Brendon looked the same. That was a small relief for Tyler because he assumed that they were somehow intimidated by Tyler’s confidence and they knew that he was stronger since he was a wolf after all.

“I am not here to fight with you or show that I am better or that you should change who you are, even though what you are now is not exactly a behavior anyone would recommend to be honest.”

Tyler noticed how their expressions and position changed more and more as he spoke.

“Look… I know that you love to turn my life into a nightmare and you probably don’t feel any regret for what you did over the past years. I don’t even blame you. I am not expecting you to apologize and I am certainly not here to tell you stop or stay away from me because that’s something I can do myself, okay? I will start a new chapter of my life which belongs to me and never could people like you take that away from me!”

He paused again, watching the anger, surprise and so much more undefinable emotions that took place on both of the foxes’ faces.

“I know this sounds silly and doesn’t fit at all to everything I just said but, well, I also wanted to say that I forgive you. Yeah, I forgive you all the years of torture and pain you put me through and I have a good right to do that because as I said, I have my own life to live and people to get rid of who can destroy that life I want to build for myself! So, do you wanna add something? Anything? Because I really wanna get going so I can start living properly and leave everything bad behind me and yes, you have also been a damn huge part of that!”

The determination in Tyler’s eyes was unbeatable. The foxes seemed speechless for a moment and then tried to regain some of the sass and confidence they had always intimidated Tyler with.

Now it didn’t seem dangerous or intimidating at all anymore and Tyler giggled at them when he realized that he was not afraid anymore. Not only of them but everything else. He wanted to let himself fall now. He wanted something new, he wanted trust and most of all; he wanted love.

So he smiled at both of them, a gesture that both obviously could not understand at that moment, and started to run away from them, leaving so much more behind that just his childhood and teenage bullies.

Dallon looked at Brendon and opened his mouth to say something but Brendon stopped him.

“No, no way! I don’t know what your plans are but I’m going back to the village now…” And he was gone.

Dallon stared at the ground for a moment. Then he picked up Tyler’s scent and started to run into the same direction as him, not exactly knowing what his intentions were but it just felt like the right thing to do.

*****

Tyler was almost there. He was walking now, not having enough energy to run as fast as before again so he just relaxed, especially because the sun was still far from setting right now.

Suddenly he heard something from behind him and for a moment he feared that there would be a bear or a wild boar again as he had already made very bad experiences.

But as he turned around he was surprised to see Dallon emerging from one of the bushes and walking up to him. He looked so different, almost kind and understanding. At that moment Tyler couldn’t yet make out what to think of that.

Then the fox came closer, slowly, as if he was unsure how to approach without Tyler thinking the wrong thing. Tyler, for his part, was a bit confused as to where this was going. He didn’t know what Dallon was thinking or why he followed him. Maybe he had opened at least one pair of eyes after all.

What followed then was a big surprise for Tyler even after all he’d said minutes ago.

“Tyler… don’t ask me why I’m here now, trust me, I don’t even know myself. What you said really got me and I don’t really know the reason for the way I feel right now. I guess I just wanted to apologize. I can never undo anything I said or did and neither can Brendon but he’s too stubborn to see his mistakes and talk to you like I’m talking to you right now. So I’m sorry for… for everything. I’m- I’m sorry…”

Tyler had a hard time keeping himself together as he was on the verge of crying. If some of the tears fell out, they were tears of joy. Not only did he overcome his fears but he also got something back and he was so grateful for that.

He walked up to Dallon and put a supporting and understanding hand on his shoulder that made the fox look down in shame once again. Tyler squeezed his shoulder and smiled. Then he backed away and nodded at Dallon as a sign for him to go and showed verification and acceptance. Dallon smiled back; then he disappeared.

The last thing Tyler thought before making his way to Josh was that some people could see their mistakes and know how to at least try to make them better. Some people aren’t able to do that and Tyler decided that this was okay for him. It wasn’t his concern anymore and he was glad that his brain finally gave him a rest.

*****

When Tyler knocked on Josh’s door, it immediately opened as if Josh had been standing behind it for the last hour. Tyler hugged the boy quickly before leaning in for a passionate kiss that lasted for many minutes.

They just couldn’t stop. Everything was perfect.

After a few more minutes Tyler’s legs were starting to get weak and his knees buckled. That’s when he felt Josh’s hands wander around his hips and finally he was lifted from the ground and held up by the taller boy’s hands under his bum and on his back while he swung his legs around Josh’s waist.

They continued snogging each other’s faces off as Josh pushed the hybrid up against a wall next to the TV and started grinding his crotch into the smaller man who let out a surprised moan in response and blushed deep red.

Josh stopped for a moment, looking at the hybrid, searching for verification to continue. Tyler simply leaned in again and that was enough of an answer for Josh, who did not know where to put his hands. He wanted to put them everywhere, wanted to feel everything of the smaller man all at once.

He knew he couldn’t but at the moment it looked like he wanted to. Tyler’s hair was already a mess from Josh running his hands through it the whole time.

When Josh pulled back, he was out of breath just as Tyler and they both looked exhausted with swollen lips and flushed faces. Then Josh gripped the hybrid tighter than before and started walking towards the bedroom.

Every now and then they stopped in the hallway to kiss again, Josh pushing Tyler against the wall, grinding into him. The atmosphere was filled with pants and small moans from both boys.

They reached the bedroom and Josh pushed the door close with his foot before lightly throwing Tyler on the bed. It was nearly 8 pm so the room was filled with the beautiful orange color of the beginning sunset.

As Tyler calmly waited for Josh on the bed, the human noticed how beautiful he looked laying there with his flushed skin and tail twitching in excitement. The sun threw a light tan on his arms and neck that was already sweaty with salty drops leaking down on the soft pillow beneath him.

Josh then turned around, whispering that he‘ll be back in two seconds to get something. Like he had promised, he was back shortly after with two objects in his hands.

Tyler didn’t know what it was that Josh held in his hands but it was small. The first thing looked like a sauce or some crème and the second one he couldn’t make out. Josh must have noticed his confused look because now he climbed over him and put the objects next to their bodies.

“Is… is this okay?” Josh asked carefully.

Tyler’s face was full of fear and he didn’t even notice. He knew all about sexual interactions with other people and he knew about the consequences when it came to women and diseases.

But he had never experienced those interactions before he met Josh and now that it was actually happening for the first time he was nervous as hell. The thought scared the shit out of him.

“Tyler, are you alright?”

Tyler didn’t know, was he alright? As far as he was concerned, he was.

“Yeah!? I-I mean, I think I am. I guess… I guess I’m just a bit nervous.” His voice seemed much higher than it was a minute ago.

Josh nodded with an understanding expression and leaned down to kiss the smaller man’s forehead, then his cheek and finally his lips.

“It’s okay. I was, too.”

Tyler smiled and nodded at Josh, signaling him to go on.

Josh kissed him again and all the bad thoughts vanished all at once. Tyler ran his hands through the red hair and pulled at the taller man’s shirt until he finally took it off. Tyler did the same and soon they were both left in only their underwear.  

Josh could feel himself getting hard under the fabric of his boxers while they were kissing and slowly started rubbing his body up and down on top of Tyler, making him gasp and moan at the same time.

Tyler could feel it now. It was something he only ever experienced once and that had been the moment they’d been lying on the couch in Josh’s living room. He remembered how he ran away in shame. Now he wanted this. He wasn’t ashamed anymore and most certainly he wasn’t afraid of what was going to happen because he trusted Josh on this. He just didn’t really trust himself. Because his body was doing things he could not control anymore.

Josh kissed down his chest, going further and further. Then his hands slid underneath the waistband of his boxers and Tyler’s breath got caught in his throat.

“W-wait, just… wait a second.” Tyler said while trying to catch his breath. His heart was beating inside his chest and neck. He could feel his blood pumping everywhere.

“Tyler, it’s okay. It’s normal, just trust me okay”?

“Yes, I trust you, just be… be gentle.”

Tyler’s ears didn’t know where to turn. Most of the time they just fell and rested on the pillow but sometimes they picked up a sound or breath again and stood straight nervously.

His tail was out of control by now, swinging around, caressing the bed sheets or curling around Josh’s leg. Every time that happened Josh snickered huskily under his breath.

Tyler’s hands tightened around Josh’s neck and he moaned rather loudly when Josh slid his hand under his boxers and took his erection with a firm grip. Tyler closed his eyes and let himself fall completely.

Josh slowly pulled Tyler’s boxers down his thin legs and threw them on the floor next to the bed. Then he did the same to his own underwear.

It was so intimate. Tyler felt so hot and aroused that his head started spinning.

They kissed some more while Josh caressed Tyler’s hips and stomach. Then he carefully started to pump Tyler’s already swollen penis and the hybrid moaned out of surprise and pleasure at the feeling of Josh’s big, warm hand.

“O-oh, oh god” Tyler’s back arched from the bed.

Josh continued jerking Tyler off slowly and Tyler continued moaning, getting more and more sticky and heated the more Josh touched him. He could already feel a burning sensation swirling inside the lower section of his stomach and took it as a warning shot for Josh, who kept pumping his dick even faster than before.

“Josh, I-I think…” Tyler started but Josh interrupted him.

“It’s okay, just let go… let it go.”

And Tyler did let go. As he did, his whole world seemed to turn upside down and twisted around. It made him dizzy and he began to see stars. It was as though his whole body started to fall and while he was falling, a burning sensation made its way up his legs and his back. He moaned loudly and threw his head back.

Then it stopped and all he could think of was Josh, and that he wanted to feel something like that again. All he could hear was his own heavy breath and all he could feel was the last bit of internal fire burning between his legs and inside his lower stomach.

The entire upper half of his body was covered in cum including his neck and Josh’s right hand which the human quickly cleaned with a tissue. Then he reached over to gently wipe it over Tyler’s body until it was clean as well.

Josh was still rock hard but he didn’t seem to care as he simply bent over to pick up one of the objects he got earlier. It was a small tube and Tyler watched absently as Josh squeezed some thick liquid out of it and into his hand. Josh caught his stare and leaned down to kiss his forehead before sitting up again.

“It’s called lube. It makes things easier. At least when it comes to occasions like this.”

“Like… what?”

Josh smiled at Tyler’s lack of knowledge.

“Like sex.”

Tyler had expected something like that but he still blushed. In fact, he had never heard of sex between two boys and he couldn’t really imagine it either. Josh seemed very confident in his actions so Tyler could easily trust him. But still he asked himself what was going to happen now.

Josh slid down his body until he was sitting with his face between Tyler’s legs and suddenly the hybrid felt very exposed. He was flushed down to his chest and avoided eye contact.

Just as he wanted to ask what exactly Josh was doing down there, he experienced the weirdest feeling ever because suddenly Josh’s middle finger was inside him. It wasn’t the whole finger but it still hurt like hell.

“Ah! Josh…” Tyler yelled and looked at the human with big eyes.

“Shhh, relax! Try to relax your body.” Josh whispered as he slowly pulled his finger out only to push it into Tyler again, hearing the painful noises coming out of the hybrids mouth.

He pulled out and this time he pressed his whole finger in. Tyler’s tail flinched and then wrapped tightly around Josh’s left arm, which was not busy being inside of him at the moment. He let himself be penetrated by Josh’s finger some more until the pain faded away.

It didn’t take long for the pain to come back though as Josh’s finger pulled out and two fingers pushed inside. Now the pain filled gasp was more of a moan and Tyler trashed from side to side, his tail tightening around Josh’s muscles.

The fingers were slowly thrusting in and out and soon they were three. Tyler could only moan even more at the feeling. He pulled Josh’s head into his neck as soon as the human had come back up for him to see his face while he fucked the smaller man with his delicious fingers.

Then Josh curled his fingers and touched something inside of Tyler that made him scream out in pleasure. Hot waves of heat and goose pumps were making his way up Tyler’s back and flickered through his whole body.

“Oooh, fuck, do that again!”

And Josh obeyed. He hit the spot again and again and Tyler couldn’t hold back his loud gasps and moans as his hands were wildly violating Josh’s hair and chest. He wanted to grab onto something. The noises he was making were uncontrollably, helplessly floating out of his mouth like water through a strainer.

Then it stopped and he felt empty. His eyes opened and just now he realized he had closed them in the first place. He looked down to see that Josh had pulled his fingers out and was reaching out to grab the second object of the two he got earlier.

He opened the small package and put the small ring that was in it over his hard, red cock. It fitted perfectly and now Josh’s erection was covered with it and Tyler wondered what it was and what it was good for but at the moment he couldn’t seem to care.

All he wanted at that very moment was Josh, and he wanted all of him. He almost didn’t trust his own voice when he opened his mouth.

“J-Josh” His voice was indeed already hoarse from all the moans and heavy breathing.

Josh seemed to get the hint as he covered his dick with so much lube that it almost started to drip on Tyler’s leg and only a second later the tip of it was against the hybrid’s hole. Strong arms grabbed lanky thighs and held them up for better access.

Tyler opened his legs wider than before and put his legs around Josh’s hips

Josh shot him one last glance as if he was asking for permission from Tyler, who, as an answer, swung his tail around the human’s hips and his own neck and then pulled so Josh slowly started thrusting into Tyler. The smaller man tried to suppress his scream while he felt like he was being ripped apart.

The pain was almost unbearable. Josh’s hands were caressing Tyler’s check and stomach but the pain just didn’t stop. Sometimes the human stopped in his movement and then continued pushing into the smaller frame of Tyler, whose face was so red that it could explode.

Tyler himself was shocked when he felt a few tears running down his cheeks. Josh kissed them away and pressed the last bit of his cock into Tyler before resting his head on the hybrid’s chest and waited for permission to move again.

After a few moments of heavy pants and silent sobbing, Tyler nudged Josh’s head with his tail and the taller man looked up into his eyes and kissed his cheek, then his mouth tenderly before placing his body over Tyler’s again, supporting the weight of his upper body with his elbows.

He started to pull out again, this time a bit faster than before and watched Tyler’s expression with every single move he made. He wanted to find Tyler’s prostate again as quickly as possible so he didn’t have to feel the pain anymore.

He knew that he found it when Tyler raised his back off the bed with a scream and the pain vanished all at once. The sting was worth it when you get a feeling like this one afterwards, Tyler thought as Josh’s dick pressed into him again.

It was slow. It was full of heavy pants and moans and pleasure. And it was beautiful.

Tyler never thought he could love someone as much as he loved Josh, a human, who showed him what it feels like to trust each other. He trusted Josh with every cell of his body and he gave everything to him. He let him inside; not only right now but in general, he let him enter his soul. He never thought he was capable to do that.

“Oh, fuck, Tyler. I’m gonna come! Ah!” Josh’s body slumped down on Tyler as he came and Tyler’s sight was slowly getting blurry as he felt himself nearing the edge as well.

When Tyler came for the second time of the evening, his whole body started to shake and he let out a long, passionate moan. His legs quivered uncontrollably against Josh’s hips and his tail went slack as well as his jaw and eventually the rest of his body fell useless into the sheets.

His chest was still rising and falling rather quickly when Josh pulled out of him with a small hiss and lied down beside him to take Tyler’s fragile body into his strong arms.

The two of them just kept lying there for another ten minutes before Josh got up to get some wet clothes from the bathroom to clean up all the cum on his and Tyler’s body. When they were all cleaned up it was finally fully dark outside so Josh turned on a small lamp that stood beside the bed.

They lied down again and Josh took the hybrid into his arms to kiss his ears and his neck. Tyler giggled silently and Josh could tell he was spent and exhausted. But just as he thought the hybrid was already asleep, he heard his quiet voice in the dark. It was almost inaudible but Josh could still make out the three words very clearly.

“I love you.”

Josh smiled into Tyler’s neck and kissed his soft hair before quickly responding.

“I love you too, Tyler. Very much. You can’t even imagine just how much.”

After their little confession, Josh continued stroking Tyler’s ears until he heard his breath soft and steady and Josh knew he had fallen asleep. Josh himself was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open so he turned the night light off. He lied down and looked at Tyler once more.

Life was now, Josh decided. Why think about what might happens in the future. The only thing he should care about is this moment. Josh sighed in satisfaction when he heard the leaves brushing against the window, carried away by the small storm starting outside.

The last thing Josh thought before drifting off into a deep, exhausted sleep was how thankful he was for his beloved nature to give him such a beautiful creature like Tyler. He wasn’t human but Josh didn’t care because he had fallen for this boy and it felt right, no matter what his parents or other people might think.

 

Josh loved nature; but most of all of nature’s creations, he loved Tyler. And that, as far as he knew, was the most important thing in the world.


End file.
